Integrated circuits (ICs) may comprise one or more types of semiconductor devices such as n-channel MOSFET (“NMOS” or “NMOSFET”) devices, p-channel MOSFET (“PMOS” or “PMOSFET”) devices, bipolar junction transistor devices, diode devices, and capacitors devices among others. Different types of devices can present different design considerations for a semiconductor designer.
Static random access memory (“SRAM”) is commonly used in electronic devices. SRAM cells have the advantageous feature of holding data without a need for refreshing. SRAM cells may include different numbers of transistors, and are often accordingly referred to by the number of transistors, for example, six-transistor (6T) SRAM, eight-transistor (8T) SRAM, and the like. The transistors typically form a data latch for storing a data bit. Additional transistors may be added to control the access to the transistors. SRAM cells are typically arranged as an array having rows and columns. Typically, each row of the SRAM cells is connected to a word-line, which determines whether the current SRAM cell is selected or not. Each column of the SRAM cells is connected to a bit line (or a pair of bit lines), which is used for reading a data bit to be stored in a selected SRAM cell or writing a data bit that has been stored in the selected SRAM cell onto the bit lines.